


(Never) Glorious

by lilly_of_the_stars



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_of_the_stars/pseuds/lilly_of_the_stars
Summary: Sakura Haruno knows when it's over.···It's over.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	(Never) Glorious

**Author's Note:**

> I discontinued my other stories but I've decided to write one shots and drabbles to sate my writing needs. So, here's your daily dose of semi-depressing crap I write so I won't get depressed.

Loneliness is a morbid swirling vortex of all-consuming nothingnes. It presses the edge of her vision, crawling into her thoughts like molasses but in the end inevitable.

Sakura learns to trudge through the loneliness on her hands and knees.

Sasuke left her on a bench in the middle of the night (a thank you wrang in her head and it sounded so _wrong_ because it was sincere, and yet he left her on that bench, vulnerable to the monsters that lurked in the crevices of every building, waiting for their next victim), Naruto left her at the gates of Konohagakure (and she watched his back as he left her for power and teammate who didn't want to be there, with them, because they weren't enough, they would never be enough), and Kakashi wasn't ever truly with her (haunted by past memories, running and hiding, running and hiding, his ghosts screaming failure in the darkness of the night and still in the light of the day because there is no true escape from the past).

She learns to hide in the forestry and in the people, she learns to kill and heal, and she learns that there is very little difference between the three of her teammates because in the end they all left (or never gave her a chance).

She remembers her first kill vividly. The dapples of moonlight that speckled the ground and made the crimson blood shine like a stone. She remembers watching someone she loved die. There were no bittersweet last words or a promise given to her to fulfill, it was a corpse and she reeked of death.

She learned, she grew, but she never, ever forgot.

So when she stared down the foe that was too big for her bite, she knew she was going to die. She knew she was going to die and it was not going to be glorious it would be a slaughter that left her chest stained crimisom and her jade eyes dull.

And the last thing she remembers is a mouth full of sharp teeth, and the loudest of laughs.

Sakura Haruno died with a smile of pleasant acceptance and her lips stained red.


End file.
